Hey Starry, I don’t feel like waiting until Tomorrow. Can you check my BH character? I’ll have Forgotten play her.
Name: (First and Last, please.) Dalia Stone Age: (16-18)16 turning 17 soon Height: (Stay reasonable to Weight)5’7 Weight: (Stay reasonable to Height)130 lbs Sexuality: Straight Physical Description: She has pure black hair (dyed) that has white flecks in it to represent the night sky. It goes until just below mid-back, but always keeps it in a ponytail. Her skin is in the stage of pale becoming tan. Her ocean blue eyes give a calm, yet, intimidating effect. She is tall and lean. Personality: She stands up to ‘the gang’. She will even throw punches at them. She defends the ‘underdogs’. However, she is reckless and insecure about herself. She is constantly wondering about her self worth (aka, me every day). She is brave and even if inside she is crying, she will never show it. She is very untrustworthy and she shys away from revealing much about herself. Grade: (10-12)11 Casual Outfit Description #1: A white crop-top with the words ‘The World Is’ then, underneath that, is a heart that is colored in to look like the earth. Below the heart are the word ‘Beautiful’. With black leggings and black tennis shoes. Has blue heart earrings. Casual Outfit Description #2: A gray t-shirt with the words ‘Never stop believing (new paragraph) that fighting (new paragraph) for what’s right (new paragraph) is worth it. (new paragraph) It is. (New paragraph) It is worth it.’ Along with gray leggings and black tennis shoes. With this outfit, she wears black square earrings. Semi-Formal Outfit Description: A Black to white dress that goes just below her knees. With silver small heels (so she doesn’t roll an ankle) and sapphire square earring and a silver chain necklace with a square sapphire on it. Formal Outfit Description:A ruby colored dress with the back having a diamond shaped hole with a half-inch of silver outlining the hole in the back. The dress goes down to her ankles. She wears a silver chain necklace with a square ruby on it, as well as square ruby earrings. She has, once again, silver small heels. Race (Human, Human-Animal Hybrid):Human Classification (Royalkin, Magical Girl/Guy, Sorcerer/Mage, Weaponist):Weaponist Do they classify under a "dere"?:I don’t think so, Starry? Which "dere"? Undecided Likes: Nighttime, sunsets, sunrises, Dawn/dusk, Rubys, the colors black and white, Dislikes: Daytime, bullies, veggies, fakes, Crush?: None….yet Shippable?:Absolutely Backstory: At her old school, Dalia was the one who got bullied. Which is how she became a stand up to bullies. She doesn’t trust people because, one day, she told her so called ‘best friend’ a secret, and her best friend told the whole school. At her old school, she also learned to never show what you really feel. Yeah, she loved that school. Other: Code: Hey this looks normal... OH GOSH I WAS WRONG WHY DID I SIGN UP FOR THIS? (Btw, she doesn’t often change into her outfit. Only when it is absolutely necessary. She likes to beat bullies fare and square.) >Weaponist Weapon (I’m so creative): A white belt with silver, black, and white throwing stars on it. >Weaponist Fighting outfit: (Go crazy, I don’t care)Black leggings with silver swirls and white flecks. Along with a crop top that has black, silver, and white swirled together. Has black boots with small silver spikes jutting out. Around her waist is a white belt with silver, black, and white throwing stars. Has one black wristband on each arm that have silver spikes on them. >Weaponist Color Scheme: (Three colors) Black, Silver, White